All's Well that Ends Well
by imsuchanut
Summary: Rose ends up as a slave by accident, and isn't too happy with the Doctor. Once she's been freed, she demands a visit home without him, and the Doctor is genuinely afraid that he will lose her. Luckily, some "friends from the future" reassure him. Third episode in the "Blast from the Past" series.


**A/N: This is the third in the "Blast From the Past" series, which includes "The Bar Scene" and "Dancing Queen". If you haven't read them, check em out!**

The Doctor screwed up. Big time.

He was trying to take Rose to some place calm and pretty-really, he _was_-but he had somehow managed to mess things up completely. Instead of landing in a safe, uninhabited planet that had gorgeous waterfalls, they ended up on some hot desert planet. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

Apparently on this planet, women were considered unequal to men. Unless they were claimed as wives, they were sold as slaves and marked. Neither the Doctor or Rose was aware of this fact; but they figured something was up when women were dragged around the streets in handcuffs. When asking a local who owned a café what was going on, the Doctor was questioned about the status of his relationship with Rose. Like any other day, he brushed it off and said they weren't together. Of course, with their luck, an official was buying his breakfast, overheard the Doctor say Rose wasn't his wife, and noticed she wasn't bearing the traditional markings of a slave. So, he got up, and demanded that she come with him.

"No way is she gonna come with you mate," the Doctor practically growled.

"You shall comply or I will be required to use force." The Doctor once again refused, and the official poked her with something that rendered her unconscious, and teleported away.

"Where the bloody hell has he taken her?" he all but screamed at the café owner, who cowered under the look of the Oncoming Storm.

"The slave market, sir. It's in the center of the city, about two blocks from here. A girl as pretty as her, you're gonna have to pay a hefty sum to win her!" the café owner seemed to have recovered from his fear of the Doctor, and now had a dreamy expression on his face at the thought of owning Rose.

"You people are sick! I know for a fact that this is illegal according to intergalactic law by the Shadow Proclamation, Article 16. When I get her back, and I will get her back, things are going to change." The café owner regained his fear, and ran back into the stall.

The few hours were a blur for the Doctor. He ran to the slave market and stormed in, demanding that Rose be given back, telling them that they had one chance. When they refused, the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to emit a frequency that opened the cuffs, and caused panic as women ran free. The controller of the market hid under the table, but the Doctor dragged him out, cuffed him, and called the Judoon. The sight of these massive aliens scared the people, but they did their job as the oppressive regime that enslaved the women was toppled. The Doctor turned to Rose, expecting a hug or congratulations of some kind, but was given quite the opposite.

Instead, she stared him with cold eyes and said, "I want to go see my mum. We're leaving now." The Doctor assumed something went on while she was being held captive, waiting for her auction. She wouldn't tell him what happened, and when he feared the worst she rolled her eyes and said it wasn't like that, and stayed silent for the rest of the trip home.

He apologized profusely and asked her not to leave, to which she replied, "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't wait up." Of course, he didn't do as she asked, and followed her to her Mum's flat, apologizing all the way and demanding to know what happened. When they arrived at the door, Jackie opened it, pulled Rose inside, and slammed the door in his face.

"Don't you dare use that blasted tool thing or I'll make sure she doesn't come back for a long time!" screamed Jackie, and he put the screwdriver away. He put his ear up to the door to see if he could hear anything, but an old lady saw him in the stairwell and threatened to call the police. The Doctor walked away, resigning to come back in an hour hoping that he would be let in.

He walked around until he finally came up in front of a familiar place. It was old and dingy, but it made him smile; the place of him and Rose's "first date", the chip shop. _Oh, the irony_. He went inside anyways, bought some chips, and walked to a park bench to eat them.

_Oh, Rassilon, what if she really did want to leave me? I didn't know what I'd do without her. She lights up my world like no one else can, made life worth living again, and made me a better person. Rose changed me, and I need her. That's pretty powerful stuff for a Time Lord._

He sat there, feeling sorry for himself, until a happy young couple came running across the edge of his vision. The Doctor scowled at them, and returned to sulking at his chips. The couple was laughing, and for some reason, despite the fact that he didn't know them, he felt as if it was at him. He didn't look up, but saw them sit down at a bench not too far away out of the corner of his eye. Though they weren't too close, he could still hear snatches of their conversation.

"…looks so grumpy!" a male voice, and the Doctor decided he didn't like him without even looking.

"Well we've all been moody, some of us more than others." A female voice, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"I was rather depressed you know, and you weren't talking to me. I was angry at myself, and scared you were going to leave me," the man replied in a much softer tone, and the Doctor felt a slight relief that they weren't talking about him.

"Well I think I had every right to be! You, Doctor, really messed up!" the Doctor looked up and saw Rose and a pretty boy with insane hair and pinstripes sitting on a bench. They were close, almost nose to nose, and staring at each other intensely. His was one of sadness and worry with a bit of infatuation thrown in, hers a mix of anger and pity. The Doctor had thought that they actually were referring to him, but saw that they were only aware of each other at that moment.

That's when he realized.

Rose looked slightly different, was supposed to be at her Mum's, and she had called this man Doctor. Therefore…. "I'm going to turn into you!" The pair turned and faced him, as if they had forgotten he was there. "What, am I going to lose my marbles or something during regeneration? You can't go back on your own timeline!" the Pretty Boy-Doctor chuckled, finding the Doctor's outrage amusing.

"You're the one insulting yourself mate." The Doctor fumed, and opened his mouth to reply but Pretty Boy-Doctor beat him to it. "Besides, you're gonna go block these memories in a bit anyways. I, well, we, know it's dangerous, but it happens, and sometimes it needs to be done."

"What d'you mean it needs to be done?"

"Oh, just getting you out of the dumps and all. Someone has to let you know it's going to be alright. Well, I say alright, and I mean it's going to be bumpy for a bit, but soon you and Rose will be good as new! Isn't that right, Rose?" Both Doctors faced Rose, who rolled her eyes, bumped Pretty-Boy Doctor with her shoulder, and said "you're an idiot", but she smiled. The Doctor was suddenly filled with hope.

"So, we're gonna be ok? You an' me?" Rose walked over and hugged him.

"We'll always be ok," she whispered in his ear. The Doctor looked up at Pretty Boy-Doctor, who carried an expression that looked like he wanted to smile, and pull Rose off the Doctor so he could have her all to himself at the same time.

The Doctor smiled, and pulled away, ready to start making things right with his Rose. He left, ready to go back to the chip shop to pick up an order for Rose, when he saw Pretty Boy-Doctor and Rose standing in a tight hug, slightly swaying. Pretty Boy-Doctor leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and then kissed her sweetly, making Rose smile and kiss him again.

The Doctor may not have been one for domestics, but he thought he could live with that.

_I guess we really will be alright, then. More than that, I'd say._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Once again, this is in the "Blast From the Past" series, so you might wanna read the other ones (see the top for names). Pretty pretty please review, it would totally be amazing if you did.**

**Big thanks to JollyRoger1, Dumbledore'sWisdom, Godskeybladewarrior, ShipsCollide, and AIWOUATfan99 for reviewing in the last episode in this series. You guys are totally awesome!**


End file.
